


The Fifth

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: SPN/TVD [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Out Of Hell, Adam is Saved, Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, F/M, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Horseback Riding, Horsemen, Lucifer's Cage, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Reader-Insert, Regret, Rings, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Horsemen had a sister? One that's pretty pissed that they disowned her.<br/>With the world coming to a probable end, this rogue Horsemen just might be Team Free Will's last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the idea :)

(TeamFreeWillxHorsemen!Reader)

"That bible is wrong," Castiel stated.  
"Whoa, what? Wrong? How?" Sam stared at the bible incredulously.  
"There aren't Four Horsemen."  
"There aren't, what do you mean? How many are there?" Dean asked, crossing his arms and leaning against one of Bobby's many desks.  
"Five. A sister; the Fifth Horsewoman."  
"Horsewoman? Balls. She'll be even bitchier that the other four," Bobby muttered, crossing his arms as he sat in his wheelchair.  
"Actually, she might help us."  
"Whoa, Cas, what do you mean help us?" Dean asked.  
Cas squinted and looked at him curiously. "Why do you keep asking that? Do you not understand the language I am speaking in? I mean what I said."  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Answer the question, Cas; how can she help us?"  
"She can find the other horsemen."  
"Wait, what makes you think she'd just give up her brothers like that?"  
"She hates the horsemen. Everything that has to do with the end of God's plan and the rise of her brothers."  
"Why?"  
"They cast her aside. Thought her weak; the only one who respected her was War, but even he voted in having her pushed down."  
"What's her name? What does she do?" Sam asked, honestly interested now.  
"They called her Fury; a simple look would fill you with uncontrollable rage."  
"That's why War respected her; uncontrollable rage leads to arguments, fighting, war."  
"That's right. But since she couldn't cause immediate death, she was-"  
"Knocked off her high horse, yeah we get it," Dean put in. "So what do we do now? How do we find her?"  
"That's the problem. Since there isn't much information on her, we don't know how she works. With War theres always a large manslaughter; Famine: great hunger; Pestilence: bacterial epidemics; Death: a magnitude of deaths."  
"Then how are we supposed to find her?" Sam questioned.  
"Maybe you won't have to, Mate."  
Everyone turned around to find Crowley, standing in the kitchen with a tied and gagged woman. She had blood red hair that cascaded to middle of her back; which stood out greatly against her (s/c) skin and the pure white suit she had on with red Stilettos. Her eyes were blindfolded; she was gagged, and her hands wrapped up so she wouldn't move around her ring.  
"Hello, boys," Crowley chided, grinning cheekily. "I believe I found a pretty little someone you were looking for."  
"Where did you find her, Crowley?" Castiel questioned.  
"Oh, she was just lounging on a bar stool in Texas, having a glass of scotch; when she just so happen to give a man a certain little look. This caused a huge bloody bar fight which she just sat back to and enjoyed the show. Isn't that right, Darling?" Crowley played with a piece of Fury's hair, causing the woman to growl loudly against her gag.  
"Well, ya idijts? What are we gonna do with her?"  
"Tight her up, Sammy. It's time to interrogate this bitch."  
Fury growled.  
»  
You sat on a chair; basically, that was all you knew, other than that you couldn't move your fingers on your hands that were currently tied behind your back. There could have been a table before you but you wouldn't know since you were still blindfolded. You would've kicked up your leg to check, but your ankles had been tied to the legs of the chair.  
You suddenly heard footsteps and you whipped your head towards the direction of the noise. The footsteps neared and eventually stopped before you.  
"Cas, take the blindfolded and gag off," came a rough voice.  
With a snap of someone fingers, your bondages disappeared and you opened your eyes. Before you stood three men; two being the Winchesters and one being an angel. You narrowed your all-white eyes at them.  
"What do you want?" came your sultry, causing the breath of each man and angel to hitch. You cocked and expectant eyebrow after receiving no answer.  
Dean cleared his throat. "We want your brothers, Sweetheart. The Horsemen."  
You chuckled. "And why would that be, Dean Winchester, hm?"  
"How do you know who we are?" Sam asked.  
"I'm a Horsemen, you idiot. I'm as old as the Archangels; maybe older, no one can tell anymore."  
"Get to the point."  
"Always in such a rush, Dean. Anyways, I've known of your very existence since the moment I was created."  
"Back to the real point: where are the Horsemen?"  
"And why would I tell you, Castiel?"  
"Why wouldn't you?" Dean put in. "It's not like they care about you; so why should you care about them?"  
Fury narrowed her eyes at him and growled. "I don't know where they are."  
"Bullshit, Sweetheart! You know where they are and you better tell us right now!"  
Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, looking at him curiously before looking to you. "Stop that, Fury."  
You chuckled. "You humans are so petty, tiny, and weak."  
"Shut up," Sam seethed.  
"Oh, everyone but you Sammy. I like you; your temper, fits of rage. Very entertaining if you ask me."  
"Alright, that's enough. Gag her, Cas," Dean ordered.  
"Gag me? Then how am I supposed to tell you where my brothers are?"  
The men fell silent, looking at her quizzically. "Where are they?"  
"It'll cost you."  
"What would a fallen horsemen like you want?" Dean asked.  
"What every horsemen needs: a horse."  
"A horse?"  
"Yes, my horse. My beautiful steed that will follow me to the ends of the Earth. Regret."  
"Regret? Is that it's name?"  
"Yes, it is her name. The steeds follow the horsemen; after Fury comes Regret, after Famine comes Hunger, after Pestilence come Sickness, after War comes Ruin and after Death comes Despair."  
"If your steeds are suppose to follow you around, why do you need help finding yours," Dean asked.  
"Because, you idiot, when I was cast aside I lost all connection with her and my brothers. Now she just roams the world spreading regret where she's not suppose to."  
"What does she look like?" Sam asked.  
"Back then, she was a pure white horse with a red mane and hooves. Now, shes a pure white Challenger with two red race stripes down the middle. Her license plate reads REGRET."  
"And once we find her? How do you find your brothers with no connection," Sam asked.  
"Their omens. I can sense them at the most. And Regret still has somewhat of a connection with her brothers."  
"Wait, so we find your car, then it might be able to take us to where your brothers are?"  
"Exactly, deal or no deal?"  
The boys looked at each other, considering it; it was better than nothing. Dean sighed. "Fine, deal."  
»  
"Watch your steps," Sam said as he led a blindfolded Fury down the porch steps.  
After two days of impersonating FBI agents, they finally found Regret. The white steed followed willingly after being told that they knew where her rider was.  
Removing the blindfold, Fury opened her eyes and grinned. She ran over to her steel ride and hugged it's hood; giving Dean a good view of her bent behind.  
"How are you baby?" she asked, standing up and walking over to the car's door. The car purred in response, causing Fury to chuckle.  
"Alright, now let's get on the move. It's time for you to get us your brothers."  
Fury looked to them and rolled her eyes, sighing. "Fine. I'll lead the way; one of you rides with me."  
The brothers looked to each other and cleared their throats, preparing their hands for a match of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Slapping fist against palm twice, Dean dropped a rock; Sam dropped a paper. Dean frowned as Sam clapped him on the back and jogged over to Fury and Regret.  
Fury smirked, looking to Dean and winking before opening Regret's driver side door and hopping in. Inside, Sam admired the pure white leather interior of Regret.  
"Wow," Sam breathed, gently sitting down and lightly stroking the seats.  
Regret purred and Fury chuckled. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
"Yeah..."  
Fury smiled at him, but a honk of a horn interrupted the moment. They looked to Dean, who was waiting impatiently in the Impala.  
Fury honked back before tapping on Regret's touch screen radio system. Blood red eyes appeared on the screen and Fury smiled.  
"Regret?"  
A whinnying sound came from the cars speakers.  
"Take us to your brothers."  
The car revved and zoomed out to the road, with the Impala trailing behind.  
»  
Regret rode up to the end of the broken bridge and stopped, the Impala doing the same. Stepping out of their rides, Dean, Sam, and Fury walked to the edge to see the bridge's ruins and the dirty river.  
"So, which one of your brothers is here?" Dean asked roughly.  
Fury sighed. "I don't know, but there is one here for certain. Just concentrate on the cars."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked.  
Receiving no response, they turned around to find that her and Regret were gone.  
"What the..." Sam muttered, as Dean cursed loudly at having let their one helping hope get away. They trudged back to the Impala and opened up her trunk, lifting open the secret compartment.  
The first thing that stood out was a rolled up paper with a gradient red and white ribbon wrapped around it.  
"The hell is that?" Dean questioned.  
"I don't know," Sam muttered, picking up the paper and freeing it of it's confines so it could be unrolled.  
"Dear Sam and Dean, My apologies, but I could not stay any longer, for if I did, my brother would have sensed me as well. But do not worry, I have not forgotten our deal; I will still help in finding the rest of my kin. You will find me at the end of the road when whatever you are to do is done. With anger, Fury," Sam read aloud and sighed. "Guess we're on our own, Dean."  
He scoffed, packing up his duffel bag with weapons. "Aren't we always."  
Sam grimaced and packed up his bag, too.  
»  
You stood by Regret at the end of the road as you waited for the Winchesters. Once the Impala came into view your pure white eyes flared and turned red.  
The Impala stopped near you and the boys stepped out; that's when you grabbed Dean. Shoving him into the nearest tree, you slapped him.  
"What the FUCK was that!?" you screamed.  
"What was what?" he yelled backed.  
"You said you wanted to find my brothers! Not kill them!"  
"Well too bad sweetheart! But we killed War!"  
You gasped and your eyes widened. War was your closest brother; the both of you being partners in crime before you were cast aside. You slapped him again and grabbed his collar, pulling his face close to yours.  
"What the hell do you want the rings for?!" you growled.  
"For Lucifer!" Sam called, standing near the Impala, worried for Dean's sake.  
"What?" you asked.  
"We need to open the cage. And throw Lucifer back in," he said carefully.  
You shoved Dean to the ground and walked over to Sam. "And you swear! That that is the only reason you want the rings for!?"  
Sam hastily nodded. "Just for Lucifer."  
You gritted your teeth; you and Lucifer had a past. You two were lovers before he found your flaw. He was the one who informed God that you couldn't cause immediate death, the one who convinced your brothers to vote you out of the League of Horsemen.  
"Let's find the rest of the rings," you gritted out, your eyes returning to their regular pure-white. You stalked over to Regret and hopped inside as the brothers quickly did the same.  
"Regret," you called, the engine revving loudly in response, your ride being able sense your anger. "Take us to Famine and Pestilence."  
»  
"Four rings down; Devil to go," Dean marveled at their success, having found Death a few hours ago.  
"And how exactly, are you going to do that?" You asked, crossing your arms and looking to him expectantly.  
"Well, uuh... We don't know yet..." Sam muttered.  
You sighed. "I have a plan..."  
After quickly and thoroughly explaining the plan, plus getting them to agree, you set out to put it in motion.  
»  
"Well, well, well... If it's isn't the Fallen One," Fury smirked as she walked across the graveyard field in which stood Lucifer (in Nick's body), Michael (in Adam's body), Sam and Dean.  
Lucifer turned and looked to her, confused. "Fury? What are you doing here?"  
She chuckled. "Oh, I'm just here to enjoy the show. It's not everyday you get to see your ex-lover get his ass whooped."  
Lucifer frowned as Sam and Dean came to realization as to why she helped them so easily.  
"How are you even risen? You're no longer a horsemen," Michael said.  
Fury shrugged. "Don't know; don't care. All I know is that right now, I've got a chance to kick ass."  
Michael narrowed his eyes at Fury before Castiel called to his attention, throwing a Holy Oil Molotov at him sending Michael to Kingdom Come. Lucifer frowned before snapping his fingers and making Castiel's vessel and grace explode. Drawing his attention back from the distraught Bobby Singer that had stood next to Cas, he looked towards Sam.  
"So Sammy, what's it gonna be? Yes? Or no?"  
Sam looked to Fury and she blinked four times, signaling him to continue with the plan.  
Sam cleared his throat before grounding out a curt, "Yes."  
Lucifer smirked as a bright light blinded everyone, and as the light faded, Fury ran towards Sam.  
Dean opened his eyes and looked around, bewildered.  
"Dean!" Fury called. "Hurry! The rings!"  
Dean shuffled through his pockets before pulling out the rings that when joined together formed the key to the cage. He didn't even get to smile before he was yanked back by a returned Michael.  
The rings flew out of Dean's hand as he was shoved against the side of the Impala and beat in the face by Michael.  
Just as Fury was going to run over to help, she was knocked down by a now awaken and possessed Sam. As Fury struggled with Lucifer and Dean with Michael, Bobby ran up and shot Lucifer with the Colt.  
Angered, Lucifer stopped struggling with Fury and snapped Bobby's neck.  
"No!" Dean yelled before being beat by Michael some more and attempting to fight back.  
Fury had found her moment; she quickly kicked Lucifer in the stomach, sending him flying back and hitting the windshield of the Impala. She scrambled to her feet and looked for the rings. Finding them, she picked them up, quickly uttered the spell and threw them on the grass again.  
Michael stopped his assault on Dean as the Cage reopened. Lucifer looked at the great hole with a hint of fear on his eyes as Fury grabbed his collar, pulling him towards the entrance of the Cage.  
"No!" Michael shouted as he attempted to grab his brother with an outstretched hand.  
Instead, Fury grabbed his arm as she jumped into the cage, bringing Michael and Lucifer with her.  
The Cage sealed as Dean sat, leaned against the Impala, face bloodied, breath heavy, and tears in his eyes.  
A loud whinny and roaring rumble snapped Dean's head around. He watched as Regret flashed across the field towards him, engulfed in flames. She'd shift forms from car to horse until she neared Dean, seemingly melting into the ground where the Cage opened up.  
Dean walked over and kneeled where she disappeared, picking up the rings and crying his heart out...  
»  
It's been two weeks since Fury jumped into the Cage with Sam, Adam, Michael and Lucifer. Two weeks since Dean sat in the grass, holding the rings to the Cage, crying. Crying over his two brothers, his dead angel friend, his dead uncle, and his ally. Two weeks since said dead angel came back, healed his beat face and brought back said dead uncle. Two weeks since Dean ran back to Lisa's open arms and hoped for a better, normal, life.  
But that hope would have to be shot down.  
»  
"Come on now, boys. Stay with me. Don't tell me a woman's stronger than you two," she muttered, supporting the weight of two nearly unconscious men as she walked down the street.  
"You're...not a normal....wom-...woman," the youngest of two men muttered, hiccuping.  
She chuckled. "Don't I know that," she muttered before looking up. "Oh look, boys, we're here. Now, come on."  
She struggled as she helped them both up the porch steps. She carefully reached a hand out and knocked loudly on the dark wooden door of the house.  
»  
Dean groaned as a loud knocking filled the house, flipping to his side.  
"Dean," Lisa muttered groggily. "Go get that, yeah?"  
Dean huffed but complied, sitting up and slapping his face a couple times to wake himself up. "Who the hell goes knocking at a house at fucking midnight," he grumbled.  
Swinging the door open, Dean blinked before rubbing his eyes. If he didn't feel like he was going crazy, he would say he just opened the door to a woman and his two younger brothers.  
"Heya, Dean," the woman grinned, before her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell forward, taking Sam and Adam with her.  
Dean moved out of the way as they hit the ground, wide-eyed.  
"SAM!"  
»  
"Who is she?"  
"I don't know, she was just with us when we somehow got out."  
"What about Michael and Lucifer?"  
"As far as we know, still in the Cage."  
"What about...Fury?"  
"I don't know, Dean."  
Your eyes opened and they were greeted with Sam, Dean, and Adam standing around you. You lightly smiled. "Hey guys," came your scratchy voice.  
"Here, drink this." Adam offered you a cup of water, which you graciously took and gulped down.  
"Thanks."  
He grimaced before they all just looked at you; basically stared.  
"Guys...what's wrong?" you asked.  
"Who are you?" Dean asked, catching you off guard.  
You gave a 'da faq' face. "What do you mean? You guys know me."  
"No we don't." Adam said.  
You sighed. "Well of course you don't. I wasn't captured and recruited until after you said 'yes' to Michael."  
"How do you know that? And who the hell are you?!" Sam asked.  
You frowned, not liking his tone of voice and standing from the couch you had been laid on. "Watch your anger when you speak to Fury, Sam!"  
The three men gave 'da faq' faces. "Fury?"  
"Uh, yeah. How do you not recognize me?"  
"Well...you don't exactly look the same..."Sam said carefully.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dean? Bathroom."  
Dean motioned for them to follow and they lead you to a bathroom. Inside, you faced the mirror and gasped. They were right, you didn't look the same at all; maybe just the shape of your face but the rest was different.  
You pure white eyes that turned red when you were mad were now human with (e/c) irises. Your long blood red hair was now (h/l) and (h/c). Even the outfit you had on was no longer a pure white suit with red heels, but a (f/c) suit with (f/c) heels.  
You turned to look at the Winchesters, bewildered. "How am....?"  
They all shrugged as a thought came to mind and a smile spread on your face.  
"What? Fury, what is it?" Sam asked.  
You chuckled. "My soul," you whispered.  
"What?" Adam asked, still lost as to who the heck you were.  
"My soul," you said louder. "I was busy making sure to have yours as I dragged us out of the Cage that I never bothered to take care of mine..."  
"Wait, so your saying that you, left your soul, in the Cage? And this is why you're look like this?" Dean asked.  
You nodded. "It's only reasonable... One's soul is who they truly are; so if a horsemen's soul is what makes them a horsemen... That means without it we become... this."  
"And what's 'this'?"  
".....human."  
The oldest Winchesters looked to each other briefly, taking in the information.  
"Wait...horsemen?" Adam asked. "A pretty little thing like you, is a horsemen?"  
You unknowingly blushed and nodded. "Fury; the fifth horsemen. The Rage Raiser that rides the white and red steed..." you trailed off, your face falling as you remembered your horse ride. You looked up to meet Dean's eyes. "Where is she?" you asked softly.  
He cleared his throat and sighed. "I don't know... She kind of disappeared after you three jumped..."  
You sighed, looking at the ground.  
"You alright there, pretty lady?" Adam asked quietly.  
You grimaced and look up. "I'm fine. Just gonna miss her..."  
"Who?"  
"Her horse," Sam put in for you. "Her name was Regret and she was Fury's best friend."  
You grimaced and moved past them, walking back to the living room. You lightly smiled at seeing the angel Cas by the window, but it faded once you saw his expression.  
You frowned and moved over to the window, gasping at what you saw outside. Castiel seemed to finally notice you and asked, "Who are you?"  
But you didn't answer him, instead you swung open the door and ran out onto the street.  
"REGRET!!" The black steed with a white underbelly and white front stopped it's loud whinnying and kicking. She was about a ten feet away as she spotted you and charged. Even as she neared she kept her fast pace.  
When she was close enough you side stepped her and grabbed onto her mane, swinging yourself onto her and bringing her to a stop and riding her to the house.  
"Fury!" Dean called from the house as they came out to meet you, a women and child following them.  
"Who are they?" you asked, keeping Regret at bay.  
Dean smiled and wrapped a arm around the shoulders of the woman and child. "This us Lisa and Ben. My family," he said proudly.  
You smiled and nodded your head in acknowledgement.  
"So what now, Fury? What are you gonna do?" Sam asked, petting Regrets front gently.  
You sighed. "A horsemen's only destiny is to destroy humanity when summoned to. I guess I gotta make my own now..." you stated.  
"Are you gonna stick around a while?" Adam asked.  
You smiled fondly. "I would love to. But with all the secrets I know? I'm a demon magnet. And I would hate to put you all in danger, so....I think it's time I hit the road."  
"You'll keep in touch, right, Fury?" Dean asked.  
You smirked. "Once I'm in the clear, you bet your ass I will."  
»  
»  
Everyone chuckled as she nodded her thanks and goodbyes, blowing everyone a kiss before she nicked Regret with her heel and rode off. The Winchesters and friends all watched as she rode down the street, hair billowing in the wind, the sun giving them a glow like red flames. They watched as Fury rode Regret into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love that I saved Adam ;D  
> And that there's no Soulless Sam? (K, you'll probably hate me a bit for it 'cause you guys be having them *cough* fantasies *cough* *wink wink* but yeah....)


End file.
